


Sweet & Spicy

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, OT4, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: The Chocobros all want a daddy now and then - Cor is more than happy to oblige.(FFXV kinkmeme fill)





	Sweet & Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> First time working with daddy kink; I just really wanted to try this fill out because i found the concept so dang cute

Gladio grunted as the rough, calloused hand smacked his ass once more. "D-Daddy, please."

"Are you going to behave?" the voice behind him growled. 

Gladio pouted, gripping the couch as the hand collided with his red behind. "Y-Yes, Daddy."

Truthfully, Gladiolus was used to being on the other end of this. He was used to being the one called 'daddy'.

But as he watched the Marshal flip him onto his back, and spread his legs like a little slut...

He determined Cor Leonis was far more deserving of that title.

 

* * *

 

Noctis pouted as he curled up, nuzzling his face into Cor's chest. "I don't like this. All this stupid hunting for stupid gil so we can afford a stupid hotel room."

Cor tried to keep a straight face at how childish the raven-haired man could sound. "Come on now, you're the king of Lucis."

"No." Noctis glared. "Right now, I'm your prince."

Cor couldn't help but chuckle. "You're spoiled is what you are."

"Ngh." Noctis huffed, curling up in Cor's lap. "Just shut up and hold me already, daddy."

Cor smirked, wrapping his arms around his pouty prince. "As you wish, baby boy."  
  


* * *

 

 

Ignis gasped as Cor wrapped a hand around his neck. "What did I tell you, Ignis?"

"I-If I didn't take care of myself..." Ignis swallowed. "Daddy would have to punish me."

Cor squeezed the sides of Ignis' neck slightly. "Mhm. And what did you do?"

"I-I disobeyed your instructions." Ignis blushed.

"Right," Cor spoke, pulling Ignis closer. "So what do I have to do?"

Ignis quivered in excitement as Cor nipped at his neck, leaving small marks all over the advisor's neck. "P-Punish me."

"You may be the king's advisor," Cor growled. "But you're still going to take care of yourself, baby."

"Yes, daddy." Ignis moaned as Cor tightened his grip on him.

 

* * *

  
Prompto yawned, sprawling out over Cor's lap, distracting him from his book. "Daddyyyyyyy."

"What is it, Prompto?" Cor spoke setting his book aside. 

"Hold meeeeee."

Cor paused. "We were just cuddling ten minutes ago."

"I want moooooore." Prompto whined. 

"You pushed me away to play on your phone."

"I had to harvest my tree in King's Knight." Prompto spoke as if that somehow made any sense to the Marshal or changed the fact that Prompto shoved him away. "Either way I want more cuddles!"

Cor rolled his eyes and shook his head before pulling the blonde close. "You're exhausting."


End file.
